The Death Alchemist
by CrySpy27
Summary: EdWin's daughter, Shiina. Cute story about her adventure with slight bits of romance, but mainly humor and action. Shiina has a unique power, death and growth! Will people except her?
1. Chapter 1

**Year: 1939**

**EdWin's daughter**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Fuhrer Mustang, why are you watching the exams this year?" Colonel Hawkeye asked as the two walked to the examination room.

"I heard that Fullmetal and Winry's daughter is in the exams this year. She is only 11!"

"That's young! I'm still upset about that year. Alphonse and Mei took her in. She knows Alchemy and Alkahistory. What a combo!"

**A/N: Fullmetal and Winry are missing. :( Sorry. Also, Riza and Roy got married and have a 4 year old boy, Homura. EdWin's daughter is named Shiina. (Sean*na)**

"What's this girl's name?"

"Shiina, sir."

"Doesn't that mean..."

"Yes, sir. Her name means Death God. I've heard her alchemy makes things die and regrow or die. She also makes plants. She doesn't use a transmutation circle, sir. She has seen the truth." Roy stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't think she..."

"No, sir. It's rumored she was born like that. She has **BLACK and PLATINUM** hair and one sapphire blue eye and the other eye's vine green. No on in her family has black hair and platinum streaks."

"She is nothing like them at all."

"Let's go, sir." They walked down the hall to the examination room. The doors swung open and Shiina stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Alright." Major Havoc bellowed. "Youngest go first as always." Havoc pulled a clipboard with names on it. "Age 11. Shiina Elric..." Havoc trailed off. People started whisper.

"As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I think so."

"Wow! I didn't think Fullmetal had a kid."

"Of course he has a kid!" Shiins shouted. "I am her. I'm Shiina Elric."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry it's short I just thought her saying that would be a good ending.**

**If you have any questions or comments you can PM me or write it in the comments.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new series: 'The Death Alchemist'.**

**Thanks,**

**Freybea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"I am Shiina Elric." There were gasps and even more whispers. Shiina looked up to see Havoc staring. She glared and he just started giggling like a little girl.

"Alright." Roy interrupted. "Shall we continue?" Riza nodded and Shiina walked to the center of the room. Shiina touched the ground with her left hand and plants began to grow from under the tile floor. The plant grew to a large bush. Shiina touched the plant with her left hand and the plant turned grey and withered. Shiina took both hands and raised them up about a centimeter an there was a frenzy. Plants grew everywhere. People were stunned. "How are they going to get rid of that?" an old man whispered. Shiina then took her left foot and tapped the ground with it and a white line spread across the ground and everytime it hit a plant the plant turned grey and withered away. She was done and looked at the balcony where the military was.

"..." Roy just stared at her in awe. Actually, the whole military just stared. Soon, Havoc said next and everyone else went. When it ended Shiina left the building to see Mei, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Kaoru, and Al smiling.

**A/N or just stating the obvious: Those three children are Al and Mei's children.**

"Hey, Al!" We heard a shout behind us. Behind us was Roy, Riza, Havoc, Armstrong, and Maria Ross. Maria ran to Al and gave him the biggest hug. Armstrong stripped and started talking about his shit. Roy hit Al in the arm and Riza gave Mei a hug.

"Hi. How are you guys?"

"Fine." Maria answered. Armstrong nodded.

"Work is like hell." Roy sighed. Riza and Havoc nodded. "Anyway. I just wanted to let you know Shiina is amazing. She will definately be up there in the needed list. Roy rubbed his hand in her hair. Shiina giggled. "Where did she learn that?" Mei and Al stared at each other.

"Winry." Mei stated. "It was in some research journals Winry had. Ed read them to. It's like a new type of Alchemy." Shiina ran off playing with the grass. She killed the grass and then regrew it. "She really is something."

"Yeah." Roy said staring at Shiina.

"Well we have to go. Musubi is waiting at home." Al said. "Shiina! Time to go."

**A/N: Musubi is also their daughter.**

"Alright. Coming!" Shiina jumped down from a tree and ran to Al. They walked to the train station and waited for the train to Dublith. They sat on the train for a few days and arrived in Dublith. Their house was on the outskirts of Dublith near the island they trained on in the middle of the lake. Their house was on the shoreline of that lake towards the mountains.

"We're home!" Al shouted.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"We're home!" Alphonse shouted. A young girl with blonde hair down to her thighs peered around the corner.

"Daddy! You're home." Musubi ran up to Al and hugged him. "Did you bring anything from Central? A toy?"

"As a matter of fact I did..." Al put Musubi down and pulled out a toy figure. The toy was a young girl that had black hair and long legs. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Musubi shouted with excitement.

"Glad you do dear. Daddy paid a fortune for that toy." Mei quietly said.

**Few hours later, just Mei and Al:**

"Do you want another one?" Mei asked.

"Another what?"

"Baby." Al froze.

"We already have children, but I guess." He murmured.

"Then let's start... right... now." Mei slowly trailed off walking towards Al and kissing him.

**Five weeks later:**

"Yay!" Mei screeched.

"What Mei?" Al asked.

"I did it."

"Did it?"

"I'm pregnant! I've been having morning sickness and other symptoms."

"Okay..."

**Yay for Mei! Sorry this is short, but this was a AlxMei chapter.**


End file.
